1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technique, and particularly relates to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
Currently the backlight module of most TFT-LCD adopts either edge-lit or direct-lit backlight. However, as the backlight module is required to be lighter and thinner, the edge-lit backlight design using light emitting diode (LED) is more favorable.
The edge-lit LED backlight has some disadvantages. For example, the center of the backlight module's panel is possible to have a lower temperature. If this is the case, the display quality would be affected. Especially when 3D images are displayed, they are very possible to be affected by cross talks.
Regarding the cross talk resulted from having lower temperature in the center of the panel, it is currently resolved by improving the panel's internal structure and the corresponding driver circuit, such as modifying the light mask. However, this resolution would lead to higher structural complexity and cost, and therefore is not ideal for cost optimization.